The Riddle Of Hogwarts
by SylfyreNation
Summary: Have you ever wondered what went wrong? Have you ever wanted to know why Tom Marvolo Riddle became Lord Voldemort? Join Tom as he goes to Hogwarts for the seven years which shaped him into the Dark Lord himself.
1. Awakening

**A/N: This story popped into my head during one of my lectures, as subsequently took all of my attention for the rest of that lecture (whoops ^_^ ) So I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**_Have you ever wondered what went wrong? Have you ever wanted to know why Tom Marvolo Riddle became Lord Voldemort? Join Tom as he goes to Hogwarts for the seven years which shaped him into the Dark Lord himself._**

**_**_-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-_**_**_**

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat on the roof of the orphanage he had lived his whole life at. Below he could see the cars driving past. Some were going fast, others slow, and even a few speeding off as fast as they could amid the traffic. It was these sorts of things that Tom envied. The freedom to go places. The freedom to sleep at night without worrying about if someone was going to try break into his room at night and hurt him. Tom was the most unpopular boy at the orphanage. He was quiet, but smart. The teachers at the orphanage said he could do very well if he tried more.

The only problem with this was that Tom didn't want to be special here. In the orphanage it just meant that you were more of a target. However, once he got out, Tom wanted to be someone. Not just anyone. He wanted to be on top of the world, where no one could hurt him ever again. Where he could hurt people instead of the other way around. But Tom was still young and as a result, he made a mistake. A serious one. The children were given a puzzle to do before dinner. They weren't allowed to go to dinner till they had completed the questions. Tom knew, as did all the kids, that the food was at it's best, better known as it's least worst, when it was hot. He had filled his out and was one of the fastest. He had a quite nice dinner that night.

What he didn't know was that the questions, which all looked quite silly and game-like, were actually an IQ test. Tom had not only the highest in the orphanage, even among the older children, but also among other children his age around the country. Excited by this, the owners of the orphanage advertised this to many families, who came to meet Tom. Whilst every time, Tom passed the family's 'tests', bar his cool demeanour, the families never passed Toms. They were often not ambitious families, they just wanted a child who would make them proud but still be 'down to earth.' Nor were the families of a higher class. One time Tom met with an older man, who wanted an heir with the potential to carry on his legacy. He took one look at Tom and deemed him "Too scrawny, man has to be made of better stuff than that."

Tom had been excited at the prospect of being adopted by such a man, but the harsh dismissal had crushed him, and from then on he refused to meet with any of the families. Regardless, the damage had been done. The swarms of families looking to adopt Tom had made the other kids jealous. At first they just made him an outcast. But that suited Tom far too much. Realising this, the larger kids took to hitting him and kicking him. Hurting him as much as possible. Unlike being ostracised, the physical pain affected him, making the boy even more reclusive.

Tom had one thing he could talk to. A small garden snake in the back yard. He would sit there talking with it for hours, telling the snake his troubles and his pains. The snake seemed to like Tom, never making a move to harm him, and whilst Tom enjoyed talking to someone, he wished someone would talk back sometime. And one day it did. Tom was so happy, having someone to talk to, and so, for an hour he had his first friend. Then the sisters at the orphanage saw the snake. Dragging him away from it, a man came and shot his friend. Tom cried that night. But at the same time, Tom felt different. Felt a strange energy inside him, a warmth he could not identify. It was that warmth that sustained him.

It was around that time that strange things started to happen to people who tried to hurt Tom. A few of the usual bullies found that their stuff started disappearing after they tried to hurt Tom. They would leave him on the ground in pain, go back to their rooms and fond something missing from the inside of their locked cupboards. They would also find that Tom had no marks on him, nor did any seem to appear. Tom found these things in his room, and kept them in a small box in his cupboard. When the sisters did a surprise search to try find the missing items, they did not seem able to see the box, much to Tom's amazement. The box soon contained many treasures as Tom found he could open the locks by holding them tight in his hand and concentrating. They were his tropheys, they showed he was special. Better than the rest. But despite this, it still didn't stop people from trying to hurt him as much as possible. When the sisters realised this, they brought a counsellor to him, and tried to fix him that way. During his first session, Tom found himself looking into the mans eyes and was suddenly able to hear what he was thinking. He could see how the man didn't really care. Was more interested in finding a few things that would make repeated, expensive visits necessary. Seeing this, Tom walked out. From then on, whenever the sisters tried to get him to see the doctor, the door would jam, big enough for a dog to get through, something like that. Definitely not big enough for the doctor to get to him. The door would unstick when the man left.

Tom heard a noise behind him. One of the older kids was coming up behind him. Tom turned to meet him.

"You've got another visitor, Mister special child." Sneered the kid, Jack was his name Tom thought. Without a word he stood to go to his room. He had no interest in meeting with this man. Jack moved to the side and blocked Tom's path.

"I dunno why they always wan' a thing like you Tommy." Jack commented, using the hated nickname. He looked down at the boy. He was pale, with longish black hair. He wasn't especially big, and as far as Jack could tell, there was nothing endearing about him. "Maybe they think your special, but I know the truth Tommy…Ya nothing, you'll neva be 'nything either. Creepy little shit." With that, Jack pushed him. Tom was used to being pushed. Was used to insults, even used to the hated nickname. But no one had ever commented on him never being anything. It pierced the cold shroud he maintained. Made him angry. So angry. He felt like there was fire burning behind his eyes. His head hurt, and as he looked at the other person he felt the pressure rising, heat burning under his skin. Then it was gone. All the pressure, everything. The same could not be said for the other child, who was on the ground, rolling around in pain, agony, like there was a thousand hot needles in his skin. He tried to scream, but his jaw was clenched shut, and he couldn't unclench it. Then the pressure was gone, and Tom was walking back to his room. He slammed the door and collapsed on his bed, feeling drained. He heard a knock on the door and sat up. He put on his face and waited as the door opened a bit. The door jammed. There was a pause where Tom relaxed, feeling safe in his room where no one could enter. This feeling of safety vanished, replaced by astonishment, as the man simply pushed the door again and walked in. No one had ever been able to do that. The piercing blue eyes surveyed the room, finally landing on Tom, with a twinkle in them.

The deputy headmaster and transfiguration teacher sat down at the end of the bed, away from Tom. "Hello Tom." Albus Dumbledore finally said after a moment of silence.

"Are you the doctor?" was the answer the man received. Tom's tone made it clear he considered being a doctor a waste of time.

Dumbledore replied that he wasn't, and that he was special like Tom. When Tom asked him to prove it, Dumbledore lit his cupboard on fire, though fire that wouldn't destroy anything. Tom listened to everything the man said, even agreeing to return his trophy's. At the end of it all, he was given money to buy his supplies and directions on where to find Diagon Alley, as well as a warning not to use magic around non magic people, called muggles. Then he left.

As Dumbledore left, he pondered the new student. He felt there was something special to that boy. He had rare abilities, like parseltongue, and also a degree of control on his magic already. It saddened Dumbledore that the boy had already had to use magic to defend himself, and had been left to fend for himself. He decided to keep an eye on him during his years at Hogwarts, like he did all his students, but he had a feeling Tom would require, and be given, more of his time.

Tom on the other hand was amazed. In his mind, Dumbledore was like the father he never had, and he felt something he had never felt before, save for once. The desire to be accepted by someone. He wanted to become powerful like Dumbledore, and to prove himself to the man. Tom Riddle decided right there that he would see pride in Dumbledore's eyes. He would make the man proud of him. He returned the objects discretely, leaving them on the other children's beds, and then returned to his room.

**_-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-_**_**

**A/N: I'll leave it there. I'm wondering what people think of it so far? Actually I'm also wondering what people think length wise, since I think this will be a pretty lengthy fic thought I can't say for sure XD**

**I'm curious as to what people think about it so far? I'm hoping to stick to the canon as much as I can, but I make no promises about not making some "creative editations" XD**

**Let me know what you guys think ^_^**

**Velexe**


	2. The Wand That Chose The Wizard

**A/N: Hey everyone, hoping that people are enjoying this story, let me know what you think in the reviews, especially the way that I am portraying Tom. I know he doesn't fully fit with the canon, but I think it's more interesting and entertaining this way. Remember to R&R**

****_-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-_**_****

Tom stared. He couldn't really understand it. He'd mentioned to the sister that he needed to get some stuff for his new school, fully expecting to be told that he would have to try make some sort of other arrangement, but instead, one of the sisters who was going into London for a meeting. During the drive there, the sister was surprisingly nice. Sister Berry was much more focused on the education of the kids in the college, and since Tom was going to be going away to school, she had told him that she would help him out however she could. Already she had moved Tom away from his old room. The official story was that Tom's room had some sort of infestation of bugs, and so he had been moved to a room near Sister Berry's. This meant that, since Tom rarely left his room, no one was able to get to him. Sister Berry had a tendency to quiz the kids whenever they were around.

Tom had been careful with what he told Sister Berry, aware that he was not supposed to tell people about magic. When he and Sister Berry had been packing stuff in the car, they had made sure to have enough room for Tom to put a reasonably large trunk, where all his school stuff would fit. She knew Tom was an independent boy and had agreed to let him go and buy his school stuff, which he thought would take most of the day. Arriving in London, she dropped him off near a book shop (about a block's walk away from the Leaky Caldron) and set off to her meeting, with the agreement that they would meet back up that afternoon.

Following Dumbledore's instructions, Tom managed to find the leaky caldron. He walked through, glancing around absently as he went. Mainly, there were people in robes looking at people walking by, and drinking some sort of what Tom presumed was alcohol. Tom wrinkled his nose. He didn't like alcohol. Too many kids at the orphanage thought it was cool to get drunk and beat on the younger kids. And by younger kids, they meant Tom. When he walked through the back he found a solid brick wall. He was confused for a moment – where was the alley? Tom began to worry that he had gone the wrong way somewhere. Then he remembered what Dumbledore said. He pulled out a piece of paper that only students who were not from magical families, or with someone magical were given. He counted the bricks and pressed the piece of paper to the brick. It stuck to the wall and Tom pulled his hand back. At once, the bricks began to move, eventually opening up to show everything. The piece of paper fell to the ground and smouldered into nothing. Tom walked through. He was struck with a long alley, full of shops, selling all sorts of things. He could see book stores, apothecaries and even a shop that looked to sell animals. But none of them compared to the towering white building at the end of the alley. A women tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're looking a little lost there sweetie, would I be right in assuming you're here on your own for the first time?" she asked kindly. Tom was slightly taken aback. He wasn't used to nice people. Sister Berry had been strange enough to him.

"Yes, that's right. I'm here to get my things for school at Hogwarts." He answered.

"That's wonderful dear. I'm one of the professors there. I' m Professor Sylviarch. I teach charms." She said with a smile. Tom observed the women carefully. She had fairly long, dark hair, and blue, sapphire eyes that reflected her blue robes. She was pale, but not unhealthily so. It gave her a slight glow under the sun. She smiled and handed him a map.

"This should help you out a lot. It's something I came up with that I think will be helpful. You'll need to get a wand first to use it though. Here, I'll show you." She pulled out her wand. Tom couldn't take his eyes off it. The wood had a polished look to it, and the redness of the wood was further enticing. He longed to have a wand of his own. She smiled and tapped one of the shops on the map. Her voice came out of the paper, almost making Tom jump. Almost.

"This is Olivanders, it's the best shop in the alley to get wands, and definitely the most reliable. His wands generally cost around 6 galleons each." Tom smiled. He had his first piece of magic in his hands. Professor Sylviarch was amused by his excitement. She explained how just tapping a shop would explain what was in that shop. He thanked her, and went off to get his wand.

The map made it easy for Tom to find Olivanders. He walked into the small shop and for a moment wasn't sure if this was where the great wand maker was. Then a man shuffled out from the back room.

"Hello there my boy, here for your first wand I assume?" asked Olivander, as a tape measure started measuring.

"Yes, I'm here to get my wand." The man smiled and began pulling wands off the shelf and handing them to Tom. After twelve wands, he asked Olivander what the problem was.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Riddle." Was all the answer Tom got as Olivander kept handing him wands.

"I gather that the wands are all different then?" asked Tom. Olivander nodded absently. "And are some better than other then Mr Olivander?" Olivander glanced at Tom, and pulled out the next wand. After a moment, he sat it to the side.

After half an hour, they still had not found Tom a wand. Another family had come in and were waiting patiently. Tom was getting worried. What if he had no wand? What if he wasn't a wizard at all? What if he wasn't actually special? As these thoughts passed through his mind, he glanced at Olivander. He was holding a wand in his hand, looking right at Tom, murmuring to himself. He was holding the wand he had put aside.

"I wonder…well it couldn't hurt to try...no...on second thoughts...a wand like this...no, not for a child..." Olivander started to put the wand away. As on instinct, Tom's hand rose and the wand flew out of Olivander's hand and into Tom's.

The wand was 13 and a half inches, with a phoenix feather core. It was made of yew, and like Professor Sylviarch, the wood had a redness to it. Compared to the professor's wand, it was the identical colour now Tom thought of it, though her wand had a slightly different shape, mainly in the handle. He wondered why and resolved to ask her at Hogwarts. It was not as polished, but to Tom, it was better, because something told him, that it was his. His hand fit the handle perfectly, and the weighting felt like and extension of his arm. He also most felt as though the wand was talking to him.

Tom held the wand and warmth spread through his body. He waved the wand, and every wand lying around on the desk and half out of their boxes, flew back, into boxes, into the shelves. The family clapped a bit, whilst Olivander stared in amazement.

"Curious…very curious…Mr Riddle, that level of magic is something I have only ever seen four times in my life. The wand chooses the wizard, and sometimes, the wizard chooses the wand as well. I think we will be seeing great things out of you Mr Riddle. I hope that wand does us both proud."

Tom was ecstatic. He payed seven galleons for the wand, paying the extra one galleon because the wand was, and as far as Tom was concerned, better. Olivander said that wands with more power cost more because they were more difficult to make. Wand in hand, Tom went and sat down on a bench. He pulled out his wand also the map and began tapping it. He tapped Gringotts first. Hearing that it was a wizard's bank, Tom winced. He didn't have much money to spend, enough to cover his school equipment, with some extra left over, but that was about it. He resolved to fix that particular issue as soon as he could. Tapping the map a few more times, Tom soon forgot his pain of having no money, and enjoyed doing the simple magic, before moving off to purchase the rest of his school equipment.

**_-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-_**_**

**A/N: well, that's chapter two. And there's the charms professor :) Since as far as I can tell, the only teacher I know Tom had were Dippet, Dumbledore and Slughorn. I'll keep Binns, and make up the rest I think. That was the first one, Professor Sylviarch. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Reviews make me write faster ^_^**


	3. Shopping In Diagon Alley

**_Hey guys, sorry this chapter took longer than usual, had a bunch of things going on at college, etc. Here's the next chapter, there's still a fair bit of setting up young Tom in this and I'm hoping I didn't go on and on for too long. Let me know what you guys think._**

**_-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-_**_**

After a few minutes of sitting on the bench and tapping the map, Tom had learned a fair amount of things. He had learned that the massive, white building that towered over the alley was called Gringotts, and was the wizard bank. Tom saw no point in going there, but swore to himself that one day he would have a vault of his own. As far as he was concerned, any good wizard had one, and Tom wanted to be one of the best. He briefly wondered about Dumbledore's vault, before getting up and walking around past most of the shops. To most people, it appeared that Tom was just window shopping, but he was doing much more than that. Years at the orphanage had taught Tom that getting people to want to help you, like Sister Berry, meant that he would be treated better and given better help. And walking into a shop, looking around, and then walking back out to another shop without buying anything tended to rub people the wrong way.

Tom was looking in the shops, and matching what he knew with the shop he saw. He could see the amount of people in each shop, and also the price of their display pieces as well as some of the prices of some things inside. After walking the length of the alley, he once again sat down at a different bench, this time near Gringotts. He winced slightly. It seemed strange to him that he was so close to what he wanted, but still so far away. He turned back to his school list and began to work through it. He had brought a pencil with him and next to all the supplies that he needed, he wrote the different prices that he remembered. Luckily for him, or unluckily at the same time, there were only two or maybe three shops that sold the different things he needed. It was good, because he had only needed to remember a few numbers during his walk by, but at the same time, it meant less choice and probably higher prices. Tom sighed. This would be a problem. He knew that a student grant wouldn't cover the cost of all his stuff being new, but at this rate most of it would have to be second hand. Tom hoped that people wouldn't judge by his robes, but he knew they would. After all, everyone wants to be better than everyone else. Pushing aside these thoughts, he began to run through what he should spend his meagre amount of money on.

Twenty minutes later, Tom was still torn as to what to do. Because he was a Hogwarts student, he got a small discount on his books, and because he was using the grant from the school, he got another discount. Tom knew that he wanted to get the books fresh, because he was going to be better than as many of the other witches and wizards as he could, and he felt that it would give him the advantage. That and all the second hand books he had seen through the window were damaged somehow, like something spilt on the pages or the cover falling off. But in the end he knew that if his robes were bad, then it wouldn't matter how smart he was, and how much better than everyone else he was, if he looked poor, then he would be treated worse. He'd seen it his whole life at the orphanage, and he'd seen it the day that man had rejected him. He'd looked like a poor, desperate kid, and he'd been treated like that. He had vowed not to make the same mistake again. But these thoughts didn't help with the fact that he simply didn't have the money for it.

He never would have thought of getting his wand cheap, it was too precious for that. He had seem a place to get scales cheaply, as well as cheap glass phials, though he would need to clean them a lot before they were ok to use. He knew that even the cheapest telescope he had seen that would still work would take a chunk out of his money and he did not want to go cheap on his caldron in case it was faulty. And he already got a discount on a new trunk, which he desperately wanted so that he had somewhere he could put his stuff that it would be safe. That left the clothes to make savings on, but even then he knew that led to more problems. He was so deeply immersed in this problem that he didn't hear a woman come up behind him and start watching what he was doing with interest.

Professor Sylviarch watched Tom for a while, impressed with his decision making. It only took a few minutes for her to figure out what his problem was. He had rationed the money he had been given out as best he could, but that wouldn't help because he wanted to get the robes, cloak, gloves and hat new. After ten minutes, Professor Sylviarch couldn't take it much more. She tried the think of a way to help the boy when she remembered that he hadn't even considered getting anything other than new books, whilst he had, at least momentarily, considered the other items he would need. She smiled as she realised the answer and made her presence known.

"Hello Tom how is the shopping going?" she asked, without moving from her spot behind him. Startled, Tom had whirled around, and Sylviarch felt a pang of sadness that Tom had had to develop those sorts of reflexes. After a moment he sighed.

"I'm guessing from you standing there you already know." Tom answered, mentally preparing himself for ridicule. He doubted most wizard families had to sort out money like that. He was willing to bet that they could just wave their wand and fix everything.

"I do Tom, and I can't help but wonder why you are so desperate for good clothes?" she asked. "Someone as smart as you must realise that it doesn't matter what clothes a person wears, it's what sort of stuff they're made of that counts?"

"It does matter, at least to the other students it will. I'm trying to figure out a way to make my robes not being as good not matter, but I just can't find any way of doing that." Tom snapped back, taking the professor's bait.

"Tom, I can see through your act. You don't really care. You just don't want to be the punching bag again. Am I right?" Tom merely nodded; feeling defeated, both that he couldn't think of a solution, but also that the professor had seen through him so easily. She smiled. "I can understand that Tom. I went to a muggle school for a while and I was the freak there. No one wants to be the odd kid out." Tom looked into her eyes and saw the same old pain and the same fear he felt. He hated the feeling, but there wasn't anything he could do to fix it. Not yet anyway.

"You know Tom; I think I might have an idea as to how to get you some decent robes." Professor Sylviarch said after a while. She saw Tom look up in surprise, followed by a calculating look. He was trying to figure out what she wanted from him. Finally he asked.

"What is your idea? Because I've been thinking and I can't think of one, and it's starting to seem like it's pointless to try." Tom's voice housed hope, but very fragile hope at the same time. Sylviarch decided to guide him so he figured it out himself.

"You met Professor Dumbledore right Tom?" Tom blinked in surprise, but nodded, not sure what this had to do with getting him decent robes. "Do you know what he teaches?"

"No, I don't." Tom answered, "And I don't understand what this has to do with my robes?" Sylviarch smiled. She was really starting to like Tom. She hoped he was in her house.

"He teaches transfiguration, which is how to change something into another thing in simple terms." She smiled as she saw a faint glimmer in his eyes and pressed on. Sure he was on the verge of understanding.

"Professor, would it be possible to transfigure robes to make them better?"

"Correct Tom. That's not all, if you were to use some charms as well, then your robes could be quite good. I often use a few standard ones on my robes." She smiled to herself at his excitement, glad to have been able to help. The boy clearly hadn't had anyone help him out much while he was growing up. Tom watched in amazement as Professor Sylviarch pulled out her wand and tapped the bag on her shoulder. She then opened the bag and reached in. After a minute of searching, she pulled out a book, and a minute later, she pulled out another one. She handed the two books to Tom, and explained that one was about transfiguration, and the other was about charms. She waved her wand and a bunch of book marks appeared in her hand, much to Tom's delight. She put them in several of the pages and explained that these were the spells he would need. She extracted a promise out of him to return the books when he was at Hogwarts.

"I'll be interested to see how you go with them Tom. This is probably around second year magic. I have to go now though, things to do, all that. I hope you're in my house at Hogwarts." She said with a smile.

"House?" asked Tom.

"Yes, all the students are sorted when they arrive into one of four houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytheryn. I'm the head of one of them. I won't tell you which, but hopefully I'll see you there. Don't forget to return my books Tom." And with that and a smile, she turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop. Tom smiled to himself, amazed at what had just happened. It was the first time someone had offered to help him

On that note Tom turned around and went to Madame Malcom's for his sets of school robes. Fortunately for him, a large group had just finished and were leaving; meaning Tom was able to get his stuff quite quickly. He got the dragon hide gloves new for the protection, and also the cloak with silver clasps new, since Tom couldn't stand the cold. He also purchased his trunk from there. He chose one which looked quite sturdy, and one which Tom felt he couldn't get into if he didn't have the key. After living in an orphanage for his whole life, he had learned the importance of a good lock. He got his robes second hand but tried to choose ones that weren't too tacky. He also got a set of boots that were on sale. The woman behind the counter had apparently opened the shop one year beforehand and was celebrating. She was very young and apparently only a couple of years out of Hogwarts. She said the boots were fine at Hogwarts and Tom figured he might be able to put some charms on them which might make them a bit better. Since he was here on his own, and was therefore unable to use magic to carry his stuff, so Madame Malcome put a spell on it for him, which made the trunk hover and follow him. She warned that it would end as soon as he stepped out of the Leaky Caldron. Tom thanked her and walked out, with his trunk following him. He put his purchases in the floating trunk and went to get his books.

Inside Florist and Blotts, there was a man ordering some rare book about some magical creatures. While he waited, Tom looked around at a few of the books, til the man paid for the order and left. The women at the counter looked over and asked if he was looking for Hogwarts books. Tom said he was, and the women walked out the back. A couple of minutes later, she had a stack of books, which Tom brought. It was the same at the apothecary, where Tom got his potion ingredients, as well as the astronomy shop where Tom got the telescope. Things took a little bit longer when Tom got his caldron and glass vials because of a new trainee, but by the end of the day Tom had everything I needed lying in the trunk. None of it was sorted, but that didn't worry Tom too much. He was going to look through it all later anyway. Finally he put the two books in his trunk and finally, pulled out his wand. He hesitated, before putting it carefully in the trunk as well. He then double checked his list, and walked back to the Leaky Caldron. At the door to leave, he hesitated, before finally re-opening the trunk, grabbing his wand and stowing it in his pocket. He shut the trunk again, and left the Leaky Caldron to go meet up with Sister Berry.

**_-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V**_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-V_****_-_**_**

**_This one took a bit longer than I thought. I decided to change the uniforms a bit, because from what I've seen, over 50 years most school uniforms seem to have changed so I figured why not change the Hogwarts ones a bit. Not much, just little things I think would be cool. That's about it. Let me know what you all think. Let's see some reviews ^_^_**


End file.
